Who She Really Was
by Mikey's Kunoichi
Summary: Meet Lily Evans and Onyx White, 2 girls attending Hogwarts under the aliases of Harry Grissom  and Jeremiah Wolfe. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"A drop of centaur's blood, given by the great Amzees himself, to preserve our secret." With a flourish, the hand deposited it into the boiling liquid contained in the pit on the ground. A new voice chimed in.

"A sprig of Starflower, picked from the Sky Mountains, to renew our gifts." A golden yellow flower drifted gently into the concoction.

"Two drops of Shalitan blood, offered by ourselves, to seal our vow." The first speaker intoned, lifting a golden knife and carefully sliding it against her forearm, allowing a drop of it to join the flower. She quickly bandaged her arm as her companion completed the ritual, then stood and lifted her arms to the pale full moon and twinkling stars above.

"SHALITANS!" The two yelled into the night.

Two teenage girls made their way back to their dorm. They moved quickly, yet quietly, as to avoid detection. But there was no such luck tonight.

"Ms. Evans! Ms. White!" A strict voice reverberated throughout the rounded ceiling of corridor. The two girls stopped and turned to face the large, commanding woman they knew as…

"Magistar Robinson, how nice to see you!" The girl with the flaming red locks and emerald green eyes exclaimed, clasping her hands in front of her. Her friend imitated her

"On such a lovely night, too! I do believe we will be experiencing a cloudburst in the near future. Don't you agree, Lily?" Bright blue eyes, partially covered by raven black hair, sparkled mischievously as she glanced at her companion.

"Why, Yes, Onyx. I do believe you are corr-"Lily began.

Magistar Robinson interrupted "Enough!" Both girls fell silent "Now, what were you girls doing out after curfew?"

Lily answered "We were dancing naked under the pale full moon."

"Yes, very much like our wise ancestors once did." Onyx added "They sure had the right idea. I find I like a breeze blowing around me…"

Magistar Robinson's face reddened deeply.

"Awwww, look Ony! We've made her blush!" Lily quipped.

Magistar Robinson's face now resembled an overripe tomato.

"My office…NOW!!" She boomed.

"It's the second day of school, and you two have already been expelled? That has gotta be some sort of record." Jacelyn Demondez said, brushing her shoulder length dirty blonde hair while she watched her two roommates for the past 6 years pack their trunks.

"Tell me about it, I had 8 people congratulate me on it after breakfast." Onyx said, absently tossing a green shirt into her trunk.

"Yeah, Matt Heitzer actually kissed my cheek. I am never washing my face again!" Lily exclaimed.

"So, where are you guys going to school?" Kylie Huntley said, flopping down onto her bed. Onyx shrugged.

"We don't know. But I hear Hogwarts has some boys that are to die for!"

Jacelyn grinned "I bet you couldn't last one year there without going out with 10 guys."

"You are so totally on! 100 galleons say that we can!" Lily said, facing Jacelyn, who smirked.

"Fine, but new terms."

"We accept." Lily and Onyx responded together.

"You don't even know what the terms are!" Kylie said.

"It can't be too hard; after all, this is Jacelyn we're talking about. The Jacelyn who can't stand rule breaking." Lily stated.

"Yeah! Hey!" Jacelyn exclaimed, glaring at Lily, who grinned "Okay, the new terms are: You have to stay at Hogwarts…"

"Duh."

"…As guys."

"WHAT!" two shocked faces stared at Jacelyn in astonishment.

"So that's why they say 'It's always the timid ones'" Kylie said, twirling her hair around her finger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quit swinging your hips!" Lily hissed into Onyx's ear.

"I'm swinging my hips? Blimey, I didn't know I was. It's hard to stop. It's just, you know…natural." Onyx replied. They were standing in King's Cross Train Station, disguised as guys. Lily had allowed her hair to be cut to chin length, and had performed a gender changing spell on both her and Onyx, who had gotten her hair cut into a simple page boy.

"Yeah, well, if you don't stop, all these blokes are going to think we are girls." Lily emphasized, gesturing wildly at the blokes in question, who were filling the King's Cross train station "Now if we could only find that platform 9 and ¾. Every person we've asked has looked at us like we're off our rockers, and then run off. I wouldn't be surprised if the nice men from the loony bin started flooding in, looking for us!"

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Are you looking for platform 9 and ¾'s?" A tall boy, with sandy brown hair and amber eyes, interrupted Lily's dialogue. At their nods he continued "I'm Remus Lupin, and I'm assuming your transfer students, since you look way to old to be 11."

"Actually, we are 11, but we've got this hormone disorder that makes us look a lot older." Onyx joked.

"Don't mind him. He's a bit cranky. I'm Harry Grissom, and he's Jeremiah Wolfe. You know how to get onto the Hogwarts Express?" Lily said.

Remus nodded "You run straight through that barrier." He pointed at the brick wall in between platforms 9 and 10. Lily and Onyx stared at him.

"You're joshing, right? It's some kind of a joke you blokes pull on new fellows?" Onyx snapped. Remus sighed.

"No, that's how you get on to Hogwarts Express. I'll run through first to prove it." He said, and pushed his trolley back, and then ran at the brick wall and passed through it. Lily shrugged.

"Guess he wasn't joking." She said as she pushed her trolley though the barrier. Onyx grinned and followed her. Her first word as she saw the scarlet red cars of the Hogwarts Express was "Whoa." Lily nodded and moved over so that they wouldn't be blocking the entrance, but she accidentally bumped into a passing boy.

"Watch it, Mudblood." He sneered, before turning around and getting onto the train. Lily's fingers twitched as she reached into her sleeve and withdrew her wand.

"_Braidius_" She thought, as she flicked her wand towards the boy. His long blonde hair was instantly braided into two braids. "_Heelium_" added bright red pumps to his outfit. He tripped with the next step he took. Lily and Onyx both laughed.

"Nice spells." Remus said, stepping behind them. They jumped and he grinned "I know some friends that you'd fit right in with, because of the spells and because of who you bewitched. Follow me; you won't get a compartment otherwise."

"Who exactly did we jinx?" Onyx queried.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"That pretty boy was Malfoy?" Lily snorted, Remus laughed.

"Yes, Sirius would like you. Pretty Boy is his favorite name for Lucius, that and Goldilocks." He said, sliding a compartment door open and stepping in. The compartment had definitely been enlarged, and was decorated in large gold M's.

"Goldilocks? That fits." Lily said as she sat down. Onyx looked around.

"What do the M's stand for?" Onyx asked, as the compartment door slid open.

"It stands for Marauders, the undisputed rulers of Hogwarts." A new voice chimed in. Lily and Onyx looked up to a tall boy, with untamable black hair and hazel eyes, standing.

"Ah, Prongs, there you are! This is Harry Grissom" Remus said, pointing to Lily, then pointed to Onyx "And that's Jeremiah Wolfe. Guys, this is James Potter."

Lily held out her hand "'Lo." Before James could respond, a ruckus was heard down the hall.

"Malfoy! Nice braids!" Hoots of laughter followed this exclamation, and footsteps pounded down the hall. And two more boys appeared. One, who was tall, with long black eyes and grey eyes, slung his arm over James' shoulder.

"Remus, mate! You should see Malfoy! He looks – Hello! Who are you?" He started to speak to James before he noticed Lily and Onyx.

"Harry Grissom." Lily nodded.

"Jeremiah Wolfe"

"Name's Sirius Black, and He's Peter Pettigrew."

Peter smiled "Nice to meet you."

"Sirius, I saw Malfoy, I was there when it happened." Remus said, leaning back into his seat. Sirius brightened.

"So YOU'RE the one that cast the spell! Knew you had it in you, Mooney old pal!" and Sirius ran over and vigorously pumped Remus' hand.

Lily leaned over "Think I should? Onyx grinned and nodded. She withdrew her wand, flicked and muttered "_Braidius_"

"Hey, Sirius! Love the hair!" James snickered. Sirius turned to him.

"Thank you! Maybe with some effort, you could pull off this style"

James scowled. "Why would I want my hair to look like yours?" And with that, he configured a mirror, holding out to Sirius "I don't think Remus was the one who jinxed Malfoy…"

Sirius yelped "My hair!! How do get these things off?"

"It won't come off with any spell, you have to let it wear off. Any attempt to magic it off will only make it grow longer." Onyx supplied, while Remus laughed.

"Told you, you'd fit right in with my friends."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry It took so long! Been busy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you've read in the Harry Potter books

* * *

After Sirius had forgiven Lily and Onyx, whom he believed to be Harry and Jeremiah, the compartment was buzzing with conversation. The Marauders told Lily and Onyx of their pranks, their school and their teachers. Lily and Onyx told them of their school, and of the House they wanted to be sorted into.

"So you're a Black in Gryffindor, huh?" Onyx remarked to Sirius once she learned what House he was in. Sirius scowled, his grey eyes narrowing.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, that kind of makes you a white sheep in the Black family." Onyx replied crossing her arms. Sirius thought for a moment, then grinned

"You know, I like the sound of that." The others laughed "Sirius Black, White Sheep."

"Makes you sound like James Bond." Lily said, chuckling. The Marauders looked at her, blankly "You know, James Bond, British Secret Agent. Likes his martini's shaken not stirred. Catch Phrase: Bond, James Bond. Muggle fictional character…"

"What are you talking about?" Peter said, obviously befuddled. Lily glanced at Onyx.

"Eh, never mind. During Christmas break, we're meeting in London, and I'm taking you to see a movie." Onyx said, leaning against the seat. Lily randomly stated.

"Well, I personally want to be in Gryffindor. It sounds like jolly good fun there." The other stared at her for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Lily blinked "What?"

Remus gasped between laughter "Y-You …s-said…j-j-jolly…g-good!"

Lily joined in the laughter. "Yeah that does sound funny. But it's fun to say!"

James and Sirius perked up.

"Jolly good?" James said, tentatively, testing the sound of it on his tongue. He grinned "It is fun! Jolly good! Jolly good! Jolly good!"

Sirius joined in, grinning "Jolly good! Jolly good!"

Lily groaned "Good Lord, what have I done?! I've created monsters"

Remus laughed "No, their mothers created them. I swear they were dropped on their heads during their infancy."

Onyx glanced at still laughing boys "They still are monsters. I think they deserve an XXXXX classification according to Ministry standards."

Remus nodded "The JameSirius, pronounced Jah-Meh-Seer-ee-us, one of the most deadly creatures known to man. Its laughter is infectious. Approach with caution."

That comment was met with boisterous laughter from all in the compartment.

Lily leaned over to Onyx from where they stood at the corner of the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat had just finished its song "It's a HAT!" she whispered. Onyx rolled her eyes.

"Obviously." She replied.

"It's a HAT. That's going to choose what House we go in!"

"When I call your name, please step forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Allan, Adrian." A small brown haired boy gently put the Hat on his head.

"Let me see, Let me see… Ravenclaw!" The table which was positioned underneath the blue banner let loose a loud cheer.

"Amas, Kalasin."

"That's so cool! It thinks!" Lily exclaimed. The two spent almost the rest of the Sorting Ceremony arguing. Finally, Harriet Zyffer was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall made an announcement.

"Joining 7th year, from Antiquus School of Magic, are Messrs. Jeremiah Wolfe" Onyx waved "and Harry Grissom" Lily grinned and waved "They will now be sorted. Mr. Grissom." Lily stepped forward and tentatively put the hat on.

"Ahh, Mr. Grissom, is it? You have the cunning mind of a Slytherin."

Lily sighed "If you don't mind, I'd rather not get stuck with those pompous blood-obsessed idiots. Nor, as you no doubt will say I'm smart, do I want to be in Ravenclaw. They are far too studious for my liking."

To her astonishment, the Sorting Hat issued forth a loud laugh. "Well, Harry Grissom, I haven't been spoken to like that since young Mr. Black threatened to set me aflame if I placed him in Slytherin."

"I knew I liked that bloke for SOME reason."

"Yes. I've a feeling you are just as kind as you are bold. So I'll put you in..." Lily whipped out her wand, and pointed it at the distinguished hat.

"Put me in Hufflepuff, and I swear I'll set you ablaze. Unlike midget Black" Here Sirius issued a cry of offense "I KNOW the spell."

The Sorting Hat sounded affronted as well as it continued "If you weren't so hasty, you would know that I'm putting you in GRYFFINDOR!" The entire table burst into cheers and applause. Lily stood and set the Hat down gently.

"Thank you"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as Lily took a seat next to James, who was enthusiastically congratulating her "After that display on Mr. Grissom's behalf, Jeremiah Wolfe." Onyx placed the Hat on her head.

"Yes, you are very much like your friend, you belong in…GRYFFINDOR!

Onyx grinned "I thought you'd see it that way." She said amidst the cheers as she moved to join the Gryffindor table. No one heard the Sorting Hat murmur "It's going to be an interesting year."

"You two were Jolly fantastic!" James cried. Remus, Lily and Onyx looked at each other in horror.

"Not JOLLY again!" they exclaimed in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Whoa!" Onyx said as a platter of blackberry tarts appeared before her. She grabbed one and took a bite, closing her eyes. "Delicious." Lily grinned.

"Deserts later, beef and potatoes now." She said, handing Onyx a plate. Onyx rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mother." She quipped, before cutting off a piece of beef and popping it into her mouth. She was chewing as she noticed something, she quickly swallowed. "Hey!" she exclaimed. James and Sirius were both shoving the tarts into their mouth. They stopped and looked at her "I want some of those thank you." She grabbed several and plopped them onto her plate. Remus chuckled.

"Smart of you. If you don't get some, then these two will eat them all and the next batch on the table."

"Jeri's older brother is like that too." Lily said, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes and chewing.

The feast continued until everyone's belly was content, and as the last plate and crumb disappeared, the Headmaster stood once more. "Good night students. Sleep well, tomorrow your classes begin, and after that who knows the next decent nights sleep you'll have. If you would follow your prefect to your house, they'll let you know the password and give you the rules and such." All the students stood and exited the hall, chatting with each other. The Prefect's cries of "Ravenclaw, over here" or "Gryffindor, this way!" punctuated the chatter, and slowly the crowd separated. Remus had left with the Gryffindors, as he was the male prefects for them, and Peter went with him. Soon, Only Lily, Onyx, James and Sirius were left standing in the corridors.

"Err, how are we going to get inside the place if all the students are up there and we're back here?" Onyx asked, looking around. James and Sirius chuckled.

"Because, young pupil, we are the Masters of Hogwarts, We know everything there to know about our school…" They had turned right and almost hit a brick wall.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think Hogwarts didn't like you saying you're its masters." Lily said, blinking at the wall.

"I agree, Harry." Onyx said.

"Right…Come on, we go left" James said, and hurried off, Sirius on his tail. Lily and Onyx shrugged, then followed. 5 minutes later, they hit a dead end and there was no James or Sirius in sight.

"Those little prats! They did that on purpose!" Onyx growled, kicking the wall. Unfortunately, the wall didn't like to be kicked. Onyx's foot really hurt after that, much to the amusement of the nearby painting of the drunks, who guffawed loudly.

"Obviously, the thing is…what to do with them? Come on, both middle fingers on mine." Lily said, closing her eyes. Onyx obeyed. "100 ft. from the Gryffindor Common Room, please."

Onyx blinked as their surrounding suddenly changed, and they stood in front of a stair case. She ran up the staircase and was met by a large portrait of an uh…Okay, Fat lady. Lily reached the top of the staircase as well. "Excuse me, is this the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"Yes." Said the fat lady.

"Well, then…May we get in?"

"Password?"

"Uh…No idea?"

"Then no entrance."

"Please?"

"No, my dears."

Onyx turned away from the portrait, enraged. "When I get my hands on those little twits, I'll strangle them. I'll leg lock them in their sleep. I KNOW they have transfiguration first thing in the morning, and Professor Minnie doesn't look like the kind that tolerates tardiness."

"Relax, kiddo, I've got a plan. Remember distraction method number 49683?"

"How could I forget that distraction method?"

"Good. Commencing distraction method 49683 in 5…4…3…2…1" They both let loose a long, loud scream. The fat lady winced, she swung open to reveal Remus, who blinked at them. Lily grinned, and stepped through the portrait hole. Onyx waved at the portrait, before also walking in.

"What, may I ask, was that about?" Remus said, as the portrait closed behind them.

"Nothing really. But I need to know where we are sleeping?"

"Same dorm as James, Sirius, Peter, and I. Up 7 flights of stair and then the door at the end of the hall. Your trunks are already there."

"Thanks. Come on Jeremiah, We should get to sleep. First day of school tomorrow and all that. G'night, Remus." They trooped up the stairs. Upon entering the dorm, they looked about. The two beds at the end had their signature bright green luggage in front of them. But the other boys weren't yet in bed. Lily went over to the bed that had trunks marked J.S.P and lifted the sheets away. Spreading her hands above the bed, she whispered "Though you are not occupied, you shall hold the leg locking spell until you are." A flash of green light and the smell of lilies permeated the air. Above Sirius's bed, Onyx did the same, until her flash of black light and smell of roses hung over the bed. They grinned at each other, and laid down in their beds, satisfied with their work.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whew! Sorry it took so long to post this. Life has been as chaotic as room full of recently released Cornish Pixies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, I think I'd either be suing J.K Rowling for ownership rights, or not writing fan fiction about Harry Potter.**

**Dedication: For BrazilianPrincess. Thanks for the reviews!!**

* * *

"Open your books to page V, the section on animagus transformations. We will be learning the spell that shows what you will become, before I hand out the potions. I am not having you concoct these potions for 2 simple reasons. One is that this potion takes many months to make, and I do want to teach you on other subjects this year. The second reason is that this isn't potions class. Those of who said they wanted to become transfiguration teachers during the career examination last year will have the chance to sign up with Professor Slughorn to learn how to brew this potion. Any questions?" Professor McGonagall asked, standing in front of the desk. The door to the class room opened, and James and Sirius rushed through, their shirts untucked and their ties undone. Lily and Onyx grinned at each other. McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "I see Mr. Potter and Mr. Black have decided to join us. Tell me boys, what is your crazy excuse this year?"

James and Sirius sat down in the only remaining seats, next to Lily and Onyx, before James answered "Sorry, Professor, We woke up with our legs locked and our wands hidden."

"A likely story, Mr. Potter. Or maybe students are playing pranks on you after the pranks you played on them. Never mind, open your books to page V." James and Sirius complied. For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the sound of pages turning.

"When you are done reading that section, please close your books and put them back in your bag." Professor McGonagall told them, then sat down behind her desk to wait.

Five minutes later, Lily and Onyx simultaneously closed their book, and returned them to the canvas bags they carried, extracting a piece of paper and a quill.

_ So what do you think our animagus will be? _Onyx wrote on her piece of paper. It vanished from the paper and reappeared on Lily's hand.

_ Dunno, I've no clue if we've even got them, being what we are and all._ Lily responded as the writing from Onyx faded off her hand.

_ We must, The Lunae and Sol priestesses would have told us._

_ You're right._

"Now, have your wands ready. This is a simple point jab gesture, like so." Professor McGonagall said, demonstrating. "Now you try." There was a sudden BOOM as smoke filled a small area up near the front. "Mr. Cullen, you really shouldn't think of any spell while practicing the wand movements."

The smoke dissipated to reveal a confused red haired boy who was stammering about how he wasn't thinking of any spell, and Onyx glanced over at the Marauders to see Sirius snickering and setting his wand on the desk.

_ Oh, what fun this is going to be!_ She thought gleefully. _Go boom, desk!_

Sirius's own desk exploded, much to his amazement, and Onyx's amusement. Lily glanced over before grinning.

* * *

"Jerry, That was wicked!" Lily said as they exited the transfiguration class room, clapping her companion on the back.

"I know. Now, C'mon, we've got divination up in the North Tower, and from what I hear, that's a pretty long walk."

"Yes that is a long walk. Come here." Lily said, and dragged Onyx behind a suit of armor. "Both middle fingers on mine, if you would." Onyx complied "inside the closest Men's bathroom to the Divination class room, preferable in a stall."

They hadn't noticed the 4 boys who heard something and came to investigate, but by the time the boys reached their hiding place all that was left a sparkle of lights.

"That was odd." Peter said "I could have sworn I heard people talking."

"Must've been a portrait." Remus said ever the sensible one.

* * *

Onyx and Lily appeared inside a bathroom stall. Onyx groaned.

"Blimey, Harry, couldn't we have gone into separate stalls."

"Because, Jeremiah, it doesn't work like that." Lily growled.

"Whatever, C'mon lets go." Onyx opened the stall door, and hurried out of the bathroom. She looked both ways, confused as to which direction to go. "Ummm…Help?" Lily stepped out of the restroom. "Harry, help me! Which way to the Divination room?!"

"I don't know. Let's ask one of the portraits." Lily said, and walked up to a painting of a Gypsy woman reading the palm of a young lady. "Excuse me, but can you tell us how to get to the divination room?"

The Gypsy never looked up from the palm "The room you seek is at the top of the ladder to your left.

"Oh…" Lily looked over and saw the ladder "Thank you very much. C'mon, Jerry."

As they entered the Divination Classroom, Onyx smiled. "This looks comfy."

"Oh, it's going to be so easy to fall asleep in here." Lily said, grinning "We could even say we fell in to a trance and saw the future of a student."

"I hope you don't think you're the first students to consider that possibility, Mr. Grissom and Mr. Wolfe." A husky voice sounded, and a tall woman with raven black locks and tan skin emerged, covering her hair with a white scarf. "Otherwise you will be disappointed to know that many students have thought to do that, only to find that the cushions have sticking charms on them, designed to be activated only when a student falls asleep in them. Now please take a seat. "

"Okay, so no sleeping in divination. Got it. How'd you know who were?" Onyx said, flopping down onto a cushion, Lily sat herself gently on the cushion across from her. The professor looked at her, and smiled.

"My dear, I do have the sight." She paused for a moment "Plus, it's on your robe." Onyx looked down to see that her alias was indeed stitched on the material above her house insignia.

"Duh"

"Professor, do you mind if we change our cushions a bit?" Lily asked, removing her brown cushion from under her and studying it.

"No, I do not mind, Mr. Grissom, so long as they can be returned to their original state at the end of the school year." The Professor said, walking over to her own cushion at the front of the room. Sitting on it, she arranged her dark blue skirts to spread over the cushion, revealing her bare feet, which were decorated by golden anklets which tinkled as she moved.

"Perfect, thanks Prof." Lily said, and muttering a spell, she turned her cushion emerald green and stitched her name in gold thread, along with a small golden sun. Onyx just turned hers a sapphire blue, with her name embroidered in white.

All of a sudden, the hatch that leads to the divination room opened, and students streamed in, choosing their seats in a mad rush. Lily looked up at the clock and noticed that class was only 3 minutes from beginning. The last students to enter the room were Sirius and James, who seated themselves at the table closest to Lily and Onyx. The professor looked up at the class as the clock struck 10.

"Good morning, class, and welcome to divination. I am Professor Ravenchild, but I prefer to be called Kassondra. I am new this year, and I hope you will bear with me." She said, waving her wand so that her name was written in a fog-like substance. "Before we start, I am going to tell you a little about myself and a bit about divination. So to start, I was born in America to a Native American father, and a English mother. The sight is a hereditary trait in my family, and my mother had a fondness for the doomed prophetess of Troy, so that is where I got my name. Now many of you have probably already heard this, but the sight is not something that can just be called upon. I won't wake up one morning and say 'I feel like making a prophecy today'. It doesn't work like that. And not many have any aptitude for divination, This is only a class because the minister wants to see if any of you do have the gift, so that he can employ you as soon as you're out of the ministry so that you can tell him 'Peter Pettigrew is one day going to join Voldemort'" Sirius and James laughed "No, that is not a prediction, students, that is just an example. I don't give points for a lousy response or anything, I grade based on determination and hard work. Also, the first person to prophesize that they will be trampled upon by a rampaging augery will be lose points and be sent down to Care of Magical Creatures so that they can learn more about the beast they will be trampled upon by. Now, Any questions?" No response "Good, then turn to page 11 in your history of divination. And if any of you 'predicted' that you will be having a quiz, you are correct. When you're done with the first chapter, there will be a quiz! So read, and pay attention to what you are reading."

* * *

** And so ends chapter 5. I will be working on my Ninja Turtle Fic, Born of Both Worlds, until I have completed and posted Chapter 10. Then I will return to this fic. **

** Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Kwanza, or whatever Holiday you celebrate.**

**-MK**


End file.
